Yo-Kai Watch
|} Whisper (Japanese: ウィスパー Wisupā) is a Rank C, Drain-attribute Yo-kai of the Slippery Tribe introduced in Yo-kai Watch. Despite being in the Yo-kai Watch ''franchise since the beginning, the player is not able to use him as a playable character until ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters. As of Yo-kai Watch 4, Whisper is a Rank C Yo-kai of the Uwanosora Tribe. Whisper is one of the mascots of the Yo-kai Watch franchise. In the games, he often refers to himself as the player's Yo-kai butler, offering him/her advice and assistance wherever and whenever possible or necessary. Appearances * Yo-kai Watch: Main game series, spin-offs, and mobile game: ** Yo-kai Watch: NPC Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 2: NPC Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriendable Yo-kai * Yo-kai Watch animation: Major Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch the Movie: Major Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch the Movie: Lord Enma and the Five Tales, Nyan!: Major Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch the Movie: The Great Adventure of the Flying Whale & the Double World, Nyan!: Major Yo-kai Biology Whisper is a cartoony marshmallow-like white ghost with a curved black mask-like mark connecting his eyes. He has purple lips with the upper one vaguely resembling a mustache, a small swirled ice cream-shaped wisp atop his head and a wispy tail that constantly billows. As shown in the anime, his insides, specifically his mouth and throat, are purple. Despite talking in a polite and well-mannered demeanor, he has a slightly uptight personality and a short temper, leading him to come off as sounding arrogant. As the Yo-kai Whisper, he prides himself in knowing all there is to know about Yo-kai, yet often finds himself hastily checking the Yo-kai Encyclopedia when confronted by one, but in the manga, he seems to know everything about Yo-kai. He enjoys lecturing those around him, and Whisper's tone of voice ranges from low to high, as well as deep to flat, sometimes within the same sentence, thus resulting in an odd and comical manner of speaking. He frequently says "Whis~"''in the Japanese versions as his verbal tic. He also says this in the Buchinyan cutscene in ''Yo-kai Watch 2. In the English dub, Whisper has a more curt but even more incompetent and oblivious personality, a frequent use of biting sarcasm, and a tendency to insult others at the first chance he has; the anime also shows that he frequently doubts or outright rejects the possibility that a Yo-kai is behind strange events and claims Nate has a bad habit of blaming Yo-kai for everything, despite Nate's suspicions almost always being correct. Contrarily, in the games and manga, Whisper is usually the first to suspect a Yo-kai's involvement and is generally a much more capable and intelligent character - even though the second game shows him relying on his Yo-kai Pad a lot, which is a trait from the anime that crossed over into the video games. After a freak accident with the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero in the anime, Nate can access or change his Yo-kai Watch by sticking his hand inside Whisper's mouth. He can also go through walls, doors, and other certain objects, referencing his ghost-like appearance. While he uses it to follow the player when they go through revolving doors and such, this trait of his rarely pops up in the anime. His powers as Nonuttin/Whispocrates are still present, but he uses a Yo-kai Pad he considers precious to channel his energy and prevent himself from unleashing this power. In Yo-kai are Real, he somehow summoned a swarm of bugs and called them away just as fast, though the latter was done via a giant fart, which was only displayed in that instance and never shown again. He can also tear off and grow back any of his body parts at will, though this first happened in Tomnyan Appears! Let's Get the Yo-kai Watch Dream!. Profile Yo-kai Watch animation series : Main article: Whisper (anime) Yo-kai Watch Whisper appears as one of the main characters in the game and Nate's/Katie's yo kai butler. He is unbefriendible in this game. Yo-kai Watch 2 Whisper returns as one of the main characters and Nate's/Katie's yo kai butler once again. Sadly, he is also unbefriendible in this game as well. Yo-kai Watch Blasters Whisper is available in a hidden mission in Chapter 1, which upon clearing you automatically befriend him and Whispocrates. Yo-kai Watch 3 Whisper is once again one of the main characters and Nate's/Katie's yo kai butler (though Katie isn't a fully playable character.) To befriend him, Whisper is automatically befriended at the end of the Fancy That! issue Tuxedo Man. The issue can be found with one of Hinozall's henchman (sitting on the stairs) during the Quest "Are You up for the Job?!". Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Game data Evolution |} Fusion |} Category:Video Game characters Category:Anime characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Ghosts